At The End of Her Thoughts
by Big Diesel
Summary: It all started with Leni's voicemails to Lincoln. Her love for her brother goes beyond comprehension in this world. She will go to the ends of the earth for him and will stop anybody standing in her way. This story explores the yandere nature of Leni and how her behavior impacts those who are close to her. Even if the impact results in their demise. [Yandere!Leni x Lincoln]
1. You Have Nine New Messages

_You have nine new messages._

 _First message, received on August 23, at 12:13 PM._

 _Hey, Linky. This is Leni. I hope that I am not interrupting anything right now. I know that you are super, super busy at this time. Why not? Your debut at the comic book store is tonight! I can't believe it! My dearest brother, Linky, is having his comic book released to the world. I mean, excuse me, your name. I keep forgetting that what you are making is manga, not a comic book. It has Japanese features. Silly, me. You know I am not the brightest crayon in the box. Well, I am blonde. So, that does make me bright. Anyway, all of us are looking forward to seeing you tonight. I remember seeing you standing around on pins and needles. You looked very nervous. I wanted to talk to you, but you had closed your door before I could come in. I knocked, but I guessed you didn't want to be disturbed. I bet you wanted some alone. I keep forgetting that you are a guy. I know, I know, Linky. I should have nothing to worry about. But, I am your sister. I have to worry. It is my job. Anyway, I don't want to lose any more minutes. So, please call me as soon as you can. I love you, Linky._

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Second message, received on August 23, at 3:13 PM._

 _Hey, Linky, this is Leni again. I wanted to see if you were able to check on my last message. I hope that I wasn't too lengthy or anything. I just wanted to see if you were receiving my call. Mom and Dad are super stoked about your debut tonight. Mom went into the kitchen and started making your celebratory cake on your job well done. She wanted it to be black and white frosting, like in your comics. I told her that be sure she makes it chocolate with vanilla frosting. I know that it is your favorite. It is mine, too. Remember the time when it was my birthday and you helped me blew out the candles? That was very sweet of you. I also didn't forget that we split the first piece of cake together. It was very tasty. Mom always does a good job at making sweets. I think a baker is more up her alley than being an aspiring writer. Remember how messy you got after getting caught up into the taste? Don't worry, I told you. I helped you with the mess. Sorry, I ate your residue from it. The cake was too tasty and didn't want any of it to waste. I am glad that you didn't look at me weird. It was my birthday. And I can do whatever I wanted to do. Just like we all are going to be there to help you bring in your debut with much, much success._

 _I like how your name is based on a drama. It seems like that is the right genre for you at heart. I remember when you were part of the Ace Savvy deal. I was super stoked about my part. You made me awesome, cute, and hell of sexy. Oops, I am sorry. I didn't mean to curse. Please forgive me. Anyway, I won't hold you too long. I hope that you get this message. I can't wait to see you tonight. Call me. I love you, Linky._

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Third message, received on August 23, at 4:09 PM._

 _Linky, Linky, Linky! Leni again! I am a sing-song kind of mood right now. I hope you don't mind that I am in your room. I was looking for the magazine that I let you borrowed. And yes, I said borrowed, you silly goose. I was kind of excited about the manga you were making so I wanted to cosplay. Oh, my God. I can't believe this pretty and popular Leni wants to cosplay. I do. And it is because of you, sweetie. I look to this magazine as inspiration. I check it out and observe everything. From Sailor Moon to Mysterious Girlfriend X to literally everything. Kawaii!_

 _I am checking your drawer, if that is okay. I promise that I won't see anything you have like your undies, or a secret stash! It's okay if you do. You are at an age where you must have some kind of relief. If you want to talk about it, I am here. I won't judge you. I am your sister. And sisters tend to be the first things boys love before finding a girl. Well, I can't seem to find it. I ask again when I see you tonight. Call me back, Linky!_

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Fourth message, received on August 23, at 5:38 PM._

 _Are you really that busy!? Not even enough spare time to call your sister. Linky, that worries me. I have been there from day in and day out for you. It really concerns me. Do I need to talk with you on not following your responsibilities of being a little brother? Anyway, I am calling because I have found something in your drawer that I think isn't supposed to be in your room._

 _Lincoln, be honest with me. I saw it okay. I saw it. I know you are at an age when boys like you get curious. Who is she, Lincoln? Did she buy those for you? Is she younger? Older? Ronnie Anne? Carol? Who? I must know! I don't want you to get hurt, my dear Linky. You are too young to engaging in these kinds of acts._

 _Silly Linky, you have a future. They wouldn't understand you. They won't appreciate you. The effort that you put into your work. Through the teeth, nail, and bone of your fruitious efforts. I am sorry for being a worrywort. You are my only brother. No one is worthy of the affection, compassion, and care that should be given to you. You are precious to me. Like a wonderful gem in my collection. Or when a dog awaits their owner to come home from a long day at work._

 _When I see you, talk to me about it. Okay. I got to go. Mom is calling me. Bye, Linky._

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Fifth message, received on August 23, at 6:25 PM._

 _Hey, Linky. I have to be brief. I don't want them to hear me talking while we are getting ready to go. I wish I can get some privacy. Anyway, sorry for earlier. I was a bit harsh. I shouldn't stop you on what you do. You can't help it. I think Mom is giving you too much freedom on your activities. You are still a teenager. There are some limitations. If Mom can't do it, I will. If you are going to do those "acts" then I suggest talking to me, first. I can steer you in the right direction._

 _So, I am getting ready to be in the van. All of us are excited about this. Can't wait. See you in a bit._

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Sixth message, received on August 23, at 6: 56 PM._

 _Hey, we are standing outside of the Final Frontier comic book store. We are super, super excited. Mom couldn't stop taking pictures of all of us. Lola is taking advantage of this. She is right now talking to the press about her efforts of being part of your success. Crazy little girl. Luna has her guitar and is actually attempting making licks in front of the camera. Is this the price of being VIP? I like it!_

 _Hold on a second._

 _Sorry about that! Some photographer wanted the family to take a picture in front of your poster. I must say, you look very dashing, little brother. I wish I was at that photo shoot. Linky, I am so proud of you. You won't believe the amount of people that are surrounding the front entrance. We are waiting for you to come. Is this what success feels like? If so, I wanna melt. I am so envious of you._

 _Seeing your pictures makes me melt. Seeing you becoming such a man. It makes me eager to discuss what we have mentioned earlier. I hope that you received those messages. Sorry for my long windedness. Anyway, super excited. Got to go, the doors are opening. Can't wait to see you, Linky. Love you!_

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Seventh message, received on August 23, at 8:35 PM_

 _Linky! That was great! Oh my God, my God, that was awesome. You didn't tell us that your name featured a short animated video. It was lovely. The graphics, the voices, everything was beautiful. It brings tears to my eyes. I can tell your manager was impressed. She gave you such a stare. I hope it was because of your hard work. You are an awesome wonder, Linky._

 _You are so unbelievable, Linky. I am honored to be here. And forgive me for this. I know that you are busy. And I don't want to be rude, but I miss you. So, I hope you don't mind if I can see if I can sneak through this door here._

 _Okay, here we go. These locks are such stubborn. You know when locks are made very cheaply. Yeah, hopefully you have some free time that we can share. Give you the love and support. Linky, you know I just…._

 _What in the hell is…._

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Eighth message, received on August 23, at 8:39 PM_

… _.shut…..fuck...up…_

 _Die, bitch, die._

 _Stand the...fuck...still...don't...leave...my...Linky alone._

 _It's almost over...go to sleep...rest in peace….shh, shh._

 _It's over. You won't be bothering my Linky anymore._

 _Speaking of Linky, who in the hell do you think…._

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _Ninth message, received on August 23, at 9:58 PM._

 _Leni, what are you doing? Please don't hurt me!_

 _You never learn, don't you, LInky?_

 _S..stop, it, ssssstop it, Leni._

 _You belong to me, you hear me? MINE! MINE! MINE! And I will be damned sure that will happen, Linky!_

 _ **End of message. Delete? Press seven.**_

 _ **Message deleted.**_

 _ **No more new messages. Goodbye!**_


	2. No One Is Available To Take Your Call

**Hey, guys. Big Diesel here. I hope you are enjoying _At The End of Her Thoughts_ so far. In this chapter, you are going to hear from Sam who attempts to get in contact with her girlfriend, Luna. What entails these two? Find out in this chapter. What I am thinking of doing is making this story through a series of phone calls. I haven't seen done before but would like to try it. Trust me, Leni and Lincoln are coming. I am trying to make this series interesting. Thank you! God bless! Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **The subscriber cannot answer at this time. To send a numeric page, press one. At the tone, please leave your voice message. When you are finishing recording, hang up or press pound for more options.**_

 _August 24, 12:23 PM_

 _Hey, baby girl, Sam here. Listen, I want to say at the bottom of my sickening heart that I am so, so, so sorry for not picking up the phone last night. I hope you didn't take it the wrong way, baby, for not answering. This isn't like me, but I am telling you this so I hope that this missed call is because you aren't mad at me. I have a good reason. A very good reason. So, hear me out._

 _So, yesterday afternoon, Dad takes me to a local pachinko parlor that he knows out in Midtown. He knows I like Korean food and there were a couple of old maids that were out there serving their customers with foods. He knows that I don't enjoy pachinko or seeing him and his girlfriend gamble. But, he stopped me at Korean food. I knew you weren't in your best of moods after school. So, that is why I didn't invite you. So, anyway, we go to this pachinko parlor. Major, major gambling spot, by the way. It is very under the grid. He said he was taking me to a parlor, but who would've guessed that the joint is disguised as a bathhouse. I mean like yuck!_

 _Anyway, while I saw so-called guardians play, the old maids served me something called miyeok guk. They said that it was some beef seaweed soup. Well, long story short, I ate the soup. I knew that they were old grannies, but they didn't tell me that the beef itself was past due._

 _So, my night was spent in the toilet. I was puking my precious voice out. Also, I forgot to charge my phone. So, anyway, I am still feeling ill so I won't be able to see you right now. But, please call me as soon as you can. I miss you. I love you._

 _I hope I haven't done anything wrong. Especially with the conversation we had before, you know nevermind. Love you, bye._

 _ **The subscriber cannot answer at this time. To send a numeric page, press one. At the tone, please leave your voice message. When you are finishing recording, hang up or press pound for more options.**_

 _August 24, 5:12 PM_

 _Hey, baby, Sam here. I wanted to let you know that I am starting to feel better. I knew I have some strong genes to fight any of the worst of things. I learned my lesson. This will be the last, last time you will catch me going to underground joints like that again._

 _Damn, who am I kidding, babe. You and I should be very familiar with the rat pits we have frequented during our midnight hour rendezvous. Remember the dive bar we went to with Tabby? I think it was called the Sand Bar. Remember the cute boys who paid for our drinks? I am still having chills of that crazy, dirty dancing we did there. We should check it out again when you call me back._

 _But, I hope I am not disturbing you. I hope that you are not mad in any kind of way. I just hope that you are okay. Knowing for you, you are probably shaking off some stress you have been having lately. I know that it happens, but you know you are more than welcome to tell me these things. You are my girlfriend, silly. Everything is your everything. Your pain is my pain. What I share, you should know. Feel how I feel._

 _On second thought, let me call you back. I still think I have some leftover miyeok guk left in my system. I call you later, bye._

 _ **The subscriber cannot answer at this time. To send a numeric page, press one. At the tone, please leave your voice message. When you are finishing recording, hang up or press pound for more options.**_

 _August 24, 8:12 PM_

 _Hey, Luna, baby. This is your girlfriend, Sam. I know that I am calling a little bit more than before, but I am getting kind of worried. What reasons are you not returning my calls? Normally, if we are ever in a scuffle, we tend to bicker and fight. But it never last too long and we have the most incredible make-up sex in the world. I know this isn't right, but remember when Lincoln caught us on your bed while we were doing it. I mean, the boy was tickled pink. He reminded me of a blushing bride. It was so cute and adorable that I couldn't stand it._

 _Speaking of Lincoln, I want to congratulate him on his debut comic. I know he had to be excited. Sorry that I didn't make it to the comic book store. Quality time with my family is quality time. No ifs, ands, or buts._

 _Is that probably one of the reasons why you aren't answering? Was it because I told you I couldn't make it? Was it because of that? Baby, you know I would have gone. Anything of you, Lincoln, the family, I am willing to participate. Being a part of your family in different circumstances, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. However, my dad thinks we spend too much time. So, I hope that it was not that particular reason._

 _Anyway, I think I will call it a night. I hope to see you at school tomorrow. Call me if you get this. I love you till the ends of the Earth. Good night, Luna._

 _Answer me back, baby. Please!_

 _ **The subscriber cannot answer at this time. To send a numeric page, press one. At the tone, please leave your voice message. When you are finishing recording, hang up or press pound for more options.**_

 _August 25, 12:35 PM_

 _Luna, is everything okay with you? Now, I am worried. I stand by waiting in the parking lot for you, as usual, whenever you come to school. I waited for twenty minutes before hearing the tardy bell. I thought that you were running late and I will see you in our American History class. I came to class and your seat is empty. Concerned, I asked Tabby if she saw you last period. She told me she didn't. She even said that she didn't see you, Lincoln, Luan, or Lynn. That's strange because it is you guys that always go to school together._

 _Is something going on at home? Is there something you want to discuss? Are you afraid? Is it...is it...is it about that thing I explained earlier in the week?_

 _Listen, baby. I hope that you didn't take it out of verbatim. I only mentioned it out of concern. Anyway, I have to go. Lunch break is over. Please call me as soon as you can. I am worried. Call me._

 _ **The subscriber cannot answer at this time. To send a numeric page, press one. At the tone, please leave your voice message. When you are finishing recording, hang up or press pound for more options.**_

 _August 25, 3:56 PM_

 _Luna, this is going too far. Something is wrong. I know we have our scuffles, but this is nowhere near like you. Please believe me when I told you to not take what I have said seriously. If it makes you feel better, I only said because one of Lincoln's friend mentioned it to me in strict confidence. I can't keep secrets. I wear my heart on my sleeve. If it was concerning him, then he should have informed you or somebody. You are my love and especially something like this hit close to home, then you have the right to know. Right?_

 _Right? Please answer me? I don't think she is capable of doing anything he mentioned to me. You know, Clyde is a worrywart. He goes to therapy on a constant. Who knows what kinds of meds he is taking right now? Maybe he told me because he wanted to know if I saw anything. I am not sure. I am never around your house often. But please believe that I wasn't trying to hurt you about your sister. You know I will never throw salt about Leni, Lori, Lynn, Lucy, any one of your sisters. Once we are together, that is it. So, I want to make my peace with this. I am on my way to the house. I know it is wrong to intrude, but we must settle this. I haven't heard or seen from you in two days. I must know and I am gonna find out. I love you, baby. Please, answer me._

 _ **The subscriber cannot answer at this time. To send a numeric page, press one. At the tone, please leave your voice message. When you are finishing recording, hang up or press pound for more options.**_

 _August 25, 4:17 PM_

 _Hey, Luna. I am at the front of your house. I am sitting out here to see if anybody would at least check through the blinds or something. So far, I see nothing. Call me a fool, but I just don't know what to do. I have never been in this type of situation before. I love you, Luna. I care about you. It worries me. So, I am getting out of this car to come inside. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted you to hear me out. Let me explain what's going on. If you don't want to talk about, then I will leave. I won't leave until I hear it from you._

* * *

Sam hangs up the phone. She walks to the front steps of the porch. She knocks of the door. "Hello? Hello," she says with a concerning tone. "Is anybody home?" There is no answer. She gives another knock on the door. But, there is nothing to return. Finding defeat, she walks back to the front porch. Upon walking, she discovers that a bundle of newspapers on the ground.

 _If they are not going to pick up their newspapers, then why bother buying them. These have to be at least three days old. Alas, that is none of my business._

What she discovers is that the family van isn't there. She doesn't jump to conclusions. The family van is heavily used, so any of them can have the vehicle at this point in time. However, something in her spirit is telling her that something is wrong. She isn't much of a spiritualist, but she can sense when an aura isn't right.

 _I am going to walk around the back if I can check something out. Normally, they leave a spare house key if one of them were to lock themselves out. Or if Leni wanted to be cute. I still couldn't forget the time when we caught her sneaking out of the shed. She was blushing red. I would be too if I was only in my panties. I still couldn't figure why Lincoln was out there? Knowing for him being the fearless knight, he was probably trying to chase the boy away._

She scans the backyard, seeing if she can find a spare key.

 _Let's see. Let's see. If I am the typical modern teen, where would I put it? Voila, under the trash can._

She picks the spare key. She smiles as she holds the very thing that can answer her problem with Luna. She takes sharp breaths, calming herself down for she knows that this is technically home invasion. Nevertheless and in her defense, the rocker teen is worried about her girlfriend. Her objective is to open the door and see if there are any presence. If there is, then she will leave.

She puts her hands around the door. She feels chills as she puts the key into its slot. She takes a deep breath before opening the door. The moment she opens the door, she is might with strong fumes from the kitchen.

She coughs, covering her mouth with her arms. She has smelled this scent before. "Gas! That is gas leaking. Oh my God!"

She runs from the back porch and heads to her car. She reaches for her cell phone and phones the police. She tells police that there is a strong odor of gas coming from the residence. She tells them that she is unsure of who was in the house. They tell her to wait until the ambulance comes. She hangs up the phone.

Stricken with worry, the teen returns to the backyard. She is in the position of the kitchen door. Fearing for the worst, she reaches her cell phone to call Luna.

 _Please don't ring. Please don't ring. Please don't ring._

She hears "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" from Fall Out Boy from within the house. That song is Luna's ringtone on her cell phone. It is also she and Luna's song. It rings loudly from within. Sam has her hands on the phone until she hears it stop.

 _ **The subscriber cannot answer at this time. To send a numeric page, press one. At the tone, please leave your voice message. When you are finishing recording, hang up or press pound for more options.**_


	3. One Last Call

**Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter of _At The End of Her Thoughts._ This chapter is honestly a very suspenseful chapter. It gets further into detail about the events that lead to Leni's kidnapping of Lincoln. In this chapter, Lori's boyfriend, Bobby, gets interviewed from detectives at the police station. What things will Bobby tell? Find out in this chapter of _At The End of Her Thoughts._ For those who are patiently waiting for Leni X Lincoln. It is going to come, I promise. Right now, I want to build the suspense. Enjoy the story. Please continue to favorite and/or follow me.**

 **A/N: I have changed the genre of this story. This is a combination of horror/suspense/angst/mystery!**

* * *

 _It is thing working? Testing, testing. One, two, three._

 _Is this working? Let me see if this will work. Hold on a second._

" _It is thing working? Testing, testing. One, two, three._

 _Is this working? Let me see if this will work. Hold on a second."_

 _Good, good. Okay. Today is Thursday, August 25th. It is a quarter after ten in the evening. This is Detective Mark Yamamoto with the Royal Woods Police Department, Precinct 5, Homicide division. Here with me is Detective Frederick Callaghan joining me in this upcoming interview. Det. Callaghan, please state your name for the record of this following recording/conversation._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Good evening, this is Frederick Callaghan. I am a detective for the Royal Woods Police Department, Precinct 5 division. I am here with Det. Yamamoto._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Thank you, Det. Callaghan. The reason for this recording, as a reminder, that we are conducting an interview regarding our subject, 20 year old Bobby Santiago. He is a subject in question regarding an incident that has occurred at the Loud Residence on 1120 Franklin Avenue. Due to time length of this tape, we won't go into specifics until we have met our subject._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: We contacted our subject around five this evening. We was compliant. He was shaken, but is willing to come in for questioning. According to our subject when asking of his whereabouts, he stated his alibi. However, just for procedure, we will have him come in so he can be cleared or marked as a suspect._

 _[Unnamed Police Officer]: Yamamoto, Callaghan. Your subject is here._

 _[Both Detectives]: Thanks._

 _[Bobby]: Good evening, Detectives._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Good evening, Mr. Santiago. I am Det. Callaghan and this is Det. Yamamoto. We are the detectives that have contacted you earlier._

 _[Bobby]: Yes, sir, I remember._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Come and have a seat on this grey chair. If you don't mind._

 _[Bobby]: No problem, sir._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Thank you. Question, before we get started, can I interest you in something to drink. Do you smoke?_

 _[Bobby]: Yes, sir._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: What would you like?_

 _[Bobby]: A fresca, if you have it._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: That can be arranged. Hey, officer?_

 _[Unnamed Police Officer]: Yes, sir?_

 _[Bobby]: Also, a pack of menthols, if you have it too?_

 _[Det. Callaghan]: A pack of menthols and a fresca for our subject._

 _[Unnamed Police Officer]: Right away._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Thank you, officer. And thank you, Mr. Santiago for coming this evening regardless of the circumstances that are happening right now. First and foremost, I want to extend my hand of condolence to you for your loss. I am very sorry to report this to you under these circumstances._

 _[Bobby]: {sniffling} {sniffling} Thank you._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: It is okay to cry. No problem about it. If I were in your shoes, I would do the same._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Stay tough, chief. You have to stay strong. Not just for you, but your family. I know that this is not the right time, but we have to eliminate suspects. Protocol has to be followed. We want to make sure we can dot our i's and cross our t's so we can this clear. You understand?_

 _[Bobby]: Yes, sir._

 _[Unnamed Police Officer]: Here are your stuff._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Thank you. Here you go, Mr. Santiago._

 _[Bobby}: Thank you, Detectives._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Allow me to light that for you. There's an ashtray beside you._

 _[Bobby]: Thank you. I need this to calm my stress._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: No judgement. Anyway, you are well aware that this interview is informal. However, this doesn't mean you are cleared of any wrongdoing. You haven't been convicted of anything, but I should invoke you of your rights. If there is any indication that you are involved with this crime, then I will have to arrest. If arrest is to be occurred, your Miranda rights will follow. Are you clear with your instructions and rights?_

 _[Bobby]: Yes, sir_

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Ok. Now we can begin. I am Frederick Callaghan and this is Mark Yamamoto. We are Detectives for Royal Woods Police Department, Precinct 5, Homicide Division. What we want to talk to you is regarding the incident that has occurred at the Loud Residence earlier this afternoon around three this evening._

 _Forgive us to repeat this, but a homicide has occurred at the residence. Around 3:45 this afternoon, a 911 call was reported after a family friend of the victims reported smelling strong gas fumes coming from the residence._

 _A few minutes later, Royal Woods Fire Department and ambulance came to the scene. As precaution, the fire department told neighbors of the residence to vacate their homes in case of explosion or spread of the fumes._

 _Members of the fire department entered the residence. It was there where they found multiple cold ones within the residence. Upon discovery of the multiple victims, Oakland County Coroner's Office was reported. I don't like being this frank, but the work was done on the bodies was gruesome. One of which we have to identify by dental records. Another one will have to be the same because one of them was smouldering in the basement._

 _Anyway, pardon my grotesque gruesomeness. The family friend reportedly was the one who identified the a few of the bodies within the residence. One of which was the victim, Lori Loud, your girlfriend._

 _Once more, we aren't indicating you have anything to deal with it, but we must cover all of the ground necessary in this case. We are dealing with deaths of multiple people. We must get our answers. Firstly, how close were you to the victim?_

 _[Bobby]: Lori is my girlfriend. I have known her since middle school. We became boyfriend and girlfriend since high school. We were an item. We were on-again, off-again, but it never lasted long. Our break-ups, I mean._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: What reason did you guys break-up?_

 _[Bobby]: We were kids. We did stupid things. We broke up for many reasons. If we disagreed on something. Or I pissed her off because I didn't compliment her shoes. Or, if my sister got into with her brother. They were a couple as well._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: So, on this go-around, you guys were together?_

 _[Bobby]: Definitely! She and I were in everything together. We work together at the pizzeria. We go to college together at Wayne State. We were even saving money to buy our own place. So much so, I was {sniffling}. Fuck! I was saving my coins for a fucking wedding ring. {sniffling} {sniffling} Fuck!_

 _[Det Callaghan]: Our deepest sympathy to you. Now, here is another question. When was the last time you had any contact with Lori?_

 _[Bobby]: It was on the...the...um...May I take a sip of my fresca?_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Please._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: You were thirsty, weren't you?_

 _[Bobby]: Yes, sir. Just stress. So much to register right now._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: We understand. Now, please continue._

 _[Bobby]: The last time I spoke to Lori was actually on that Sunday, August 20th. She came to my house._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: What did you do?_

 _[Bobby]: We were eating pizza from my job. We just did a shift there. We were watching movies. We...smoked a few joints._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: No judgement. Before I joined the force, I used to roll blunts like it was no tomorrow._

 _[Bobby]: Haha! I can't say I smoke blunts often, but after the week we had, it was a come down._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Stressed? An easy-going boy like you. Stress? You are what 18, 19?_

 _[Bobby]: I am 20. But I will be 21 in a couple of weeks._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: It has been ages since I was that age. Like over 15, 20 years ago._

 _[Both Detectives]: {laughing}_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Anyway, excuse me. You were relaxing with your girlfriend. Anything else?_

 _[Bobby]: Nothing else. She spent the night and she went home the next day. That was the last time I saw her._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Last time? You didn't see her in person before then?_

 _[Bobby]: No, sir. We texted each other and that was it. The last text I got from her was on Tuesday, August 22nd._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: What was in that text?_

 _[Bobby]: Is it really important?_

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Yes, if you want to be cleared as a suspect._

 _[Bobby]: Ok, I open it._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Are you okay? You are looking kind of nervous._

 _[Bobby]: No, I am not. I am okay. Just a lot on my mind._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Take a breather. I can see your stomach moving a bit faster. There is nothing to be nervous about._

 _[Bobby]: Ok, here is the text._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Let me see. "What did you do!? What kind of shit did you hex on her this time? She is not being herself. She sits there in the corner of her room. She is on her knees, speaking a language I don't understand. I see stars, circles, candles. Pictures and tattered clothing. If you did what I think you did, then I am going to hurt you." Mr. Santiago, is this what your girlfriend sent you?_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Answer the question, Mr. Santiago._

 _[Bobby]: Yes, this is what Lori sent me._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: What does she mean by this text?_

 _[Bobby]: Nothing. Just talking of some nonsense. She is probably got mad and took it out on me. She tend to do that whenever she gets frustrated._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: That doesn't answer our question. What was Lori talking about in this text?_

 _[Bobby]: I told you officers, it was nothing. I thought we were here about my whereabouts, not girlfriend-boyfriend trouble._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: We save that question for later. Now, it gets me to my next question. Where were you on the day of the murders? Let's say around the hours of 12:00 and 3:00 in the afternoon?_

 _[Bobby]: I was at home._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: What were you doing at home?_

 _[Bobby]: I was watching television._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Can there be anybody to verify your whereabouts?_

 _[Bobby]: I was home alone. My parents were at work. My sister was somewhere._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Did you make any calls? Can someone verify your whereabouts?_

 _[Bobby]: I was at home. My sister borrowed my car. I was sleep._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Did you try to make any contact with Lori between Tuesday and the day she was found?_

 _[Bobby]: From the text she sent me, I thought she was upset. So, I left her alone._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Let's pause for a bit, shall we. Earlier in this interview, you have told us that you and Lori were very close. You and her did everything together. Y'all work together at the pizzeria. Y'all were saving to get your own place. You even said you wanted to marry her._

 _[Bobby]: it's true! Every single thing._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: So, if I were involved in this relationship, I would make contact often. No one who is close to marrying somebody is gonna take two days before the incident. It doesn't add up. I mean, if I were to get such a text. I should explain myself or at least respond, or at least come over._

 _[Bobby]: i know what you are saying, detectives. It is just. It is just so much stuff was going on between me and her._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: That sort of contradicts earlier about being a loving relationship._

 _[Bobby]: We have our ups and downs, but it is kinda more complicated than that._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Then explain. I want to know every single God damn detail on what happened between you and Lori before her fucking demise. Because I am starting to think you know something, but not giving us the information._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: If you know something, Mr. Santiago. I suggest you explain yourself right now. Or else, we will have to place you as a suspect._

 _[Bobby]: Suspect? On what grounds?_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: For one, you lack an alibi._

 _[Bobby]: Wait a minute, you ask about what happened on that day, that very hour. I told you I was at home. Before then, I was at class. You can call the university and verify that. Also, "detectives," how come you are so concerned about that day. Why didn't you mentioned my whereabouts between Sunday and today? I am telling you. I have nothing to do with the incidents at the Loud residence._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Then, explain yourself. Tell us what you know. Between Sunday and today. Tell us so we can clear you._

 _[Bobby]: Fine, fine. If you don't mind. Can I use the restroom?_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: This is an interview._

 _[Bobby]: Have I been charged with anything?_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: No, you have not._

 _[Bobby]: Ok, then. So, may I use the restroom detectives?_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Fine. Officer, can you escort Mr. Santiago to the restroom?_

 _[Unnamed Police Officer]: Certainly. Step this way, Mr. Santiago._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Do you think he is responsible?_

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: At this point in time, I am unsure. I do believe he knows more than what he is giving us. Have you seen those photos?_

 _[Det. Callaghan]: One of the victims had a wire hanger impaled in her throat. The other end was coming out of her eye. One of the younger victims was butchered to the point that she was beyond recognition. I have seen pigs in a slaughterhouse. Those poor sows have better days compared to that poor child._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: Lori Loud's body is the one that sticks out the most. I can't get her face out of my head. Her lifeless eyes staring at me when they pulled her body out of the house._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Our witness. The one who called the phone. Sam? I think that is her name. She nearly cried her eyes out when seeing some of those bodies._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: She had a panic attack and was taken to the hospital. The moment she identified Lori, the moment she had lost it. Damn, I still see her. She was the least tortured of the family, but something tells me she suffered the most. And I don't mean physically._

 _[Det. Callaghan]: Let's just hope we can get some answers from her boyfriend when he gets….Officer, what's the matter?_

 _[Unnamed Police Officer]: Detectives, we have a situation in the bathroom. Our subject has a weapon and he has used it on himself. We have requested medical attention._

 _[Det. Yamamoto]: OK. Shit! We are on our way._

The detectives storms from the interrogation room. Detective Yamamoto displays strong urgency of making his way to the restroom. With haste, the duo pass through the double doors, leading to the restroom. As they arrive, they are met with other police officers. From the outside, they hear the sounds of agonal breathing.

Detective Yamamoto steps inside. The moment he enters, he is met with the scent of iron. A familiar scent he has become familiar with in the twenty years of working in law enforcement. He feels something sticky on the floor. Instantly, he knows that it is blood. In front of him is the incapacitated Bobby Santiago. He is cornered by a stall. A trail of blood from the toilet leads him to wear he is positioned. A few feet away from Detective Callaghan, he spots a pen on the floor. That pen was in Detective Callaghan's shirt pocket. His eyes widens in shock he realizes that Bobby took it while he was lighting his cigarette.

They hear the gurgling sounds as Bobby grabs hold to his throat. There is blood everywhere. Bobby jerks his legs. The sound of his shoes making contact with the blood soaked floor brings horror to the eyes of the detectives.

Det. Yamamoto removes his jacket and comes to Bobby's aid. He takes Bobby's hand to apply pressure to the wound. "Just hold on it tightly." He stares at the door. "Where is the goddamn ambulance? How in the hell did y'all let this happen?"

The gurgling noises continues. Det. Yamamoto sees the agony in Bobby's eyes. Det. Callaghan kneels to the ground, feeling defeated. "Shit, what the hell," he says to himself. "How in the hell didn't I see that?"

"Keep yourself together," screams Det. Yamamoto. "Do you have something to stop the bleeding?"

"Yeah, my handkerchief," responds Det. Callaghan.

 _You...can't...there's…nothing...you...can...do_

Det. Yamamoto turns to see Bobby trying to speak. "Reserve your strength. They are coming." He curses under his breath. "Why did you do this?"

"U...U...In...struct..ions," croaks Bobby. "I...I...was..f-f-f-following my instructions." He coughs, causing blood to hit the detective's face. "I was following orders."

"What do you mean," asks Det. Yamamoto.

"Forces…f-f-f-forces...str-stronger than w-w-w-what you know," says Bobby. "T-t-t-too powerful she is. She is too powerful." He coughs some more. "It...it...is my fault." Bobby steadily shakes. His breathing is getting fainter. "B-b-b-bodies unaccounted."

"What do you mean," asks Det. Yamamoto.

"B-b-bodies...check...ch-ch-check," says Bobby. "Ch-ch-ch…"

Det. Yamamoto sees Bobby take a few more agonizing breaths until he exhales for the last time. The jerking stops. The gurgling stops. The bathroom becomes silent once more.

 _Good morning, this is Detective Mark Yamamoto. It is Friday, August 26th. It is about a few minutes after twelve in the morning. Our subject in question, Bobby Santiago, was interviewed earlier this evening. Unfortunately, we couldn't obtain much information as the subject has taken his own life. He was taken away to the Oakland County General Hospital where he was pronounced dead on arrival._

 _The weapon that was used to end himself was a pen that came from the shirt pocket of fellow detective, Frederick Callaghan. He has been taken to be interviewed with a fellow detective. A report will be written for the both of us to explain on how we missed that._

 _Upon examining his body, the doctor pulled a note from his pocket. The note was given to us for evidence. In this note, it provides details on what caused this incident._

 _It reads: "I, Bobby Santiago, being of sound mind and body has decided to take the route in the name of the sandinista. It is a route I have chose. I hope to make my family proud of doing such an honor."_

 _It doesn't make sense. It doesn't explain anything rather or not he killed them. However, it does display much information regarding the sandinista religion._

 _His body is being conducted for an autopsy. His body will be returned to the Santiago family._

 _As of now, we don't have any suspects in the homicides of the Loud Family. All thirteen bodies have been sent to the Oakland County Coroner's Office for autopsies. We hope to have reports ready within a few days. As of now, we are still looking for suspects. Tomorrow, we will go to the Santiago residence to interview the family on what they know about Bobby and his connection with Lori and the Loud family._

 _Hopefully, we can have some information about anything about this matter, when available. This is Detective Mark Yamamoto of the Royal Woods Police Department, Precinct 5, Homicide Division. This concludes the report on the subject, Bobby Santiago._

* * *

 _ **Transcript from a 911 call on August 24 at 1:37 AM**_

 _St. Clair County 911, what is your emergency?_

 _H..h..help me...please...help...me_

 _Ok, dear. Calm down and relax. Where are you, dear?_

 _I...I-I-I don't know. Been attacked. It's dark. My head hurts. I feel pain everywhere._

 _Ok, we need to know where you are so we can we can connect you with police._

 _I-I-I don't know. I am moving. I think I am in the car._

 _OK. We will try to see if we can signal you. Until then, just relax. Can you tell me your name?_

 _My...my...my name is…Oh God, it stopped moving._

 _Stay calm, sweetheart. Everything will be alright._

 _I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die._

 _Don't panic, dear. Be a calm young lady. Take your breaths._

 _I can hear her opening the trunk. She is opening the trunk!_

 _Please calm down, sweetie. We are trying to configure your whereabouts._

 _ **How in the hell are you still fucking breathing?**_

 _NO! NO! NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 ** _You are not gonna get away this time._**

 _Please don't! No, No, no. God, mama! Mama!_

 _ **Die, you fucking bitch! Die! Die! Die! DIE!**_

 _Mama, help me! Daddy! Somebody help me!_

 ** _Bleed, bitch, bleed! Bleed, bitch, bleed! Bleed!_**

 _Hello, sweetheart, are you still there? Hello? Hello?_

 _[phone call interrupted]_

 _I am afraid we might have lost her._

* * *

 **This chapter was intense. Forgive me for those I have scared. Once again, this is fiction. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Lord, forgive me of this chapter. Even I was feeling some kind of way. I even want to cry from this chapter I wrote.**


	4. Missed Connection

**Hey, guys. It has been awhile since I have wrote this chapter. Honestly, I am in chills of writing this. My hands are shaking about this. This is a series of conversations between Ronnie Anne and Clyde in regards to Lincoln. Stay tuned as you watch them unravel in this latest chapter of _At The End of Her Thoughts._ To my LincLeni fans, the time is coming. Once more, I am building suspense. The more you read, the better you understand the wait is worth it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne are now connected on Messenger.**_

 _ **Aug 18, 2:23 AM**_

 _[Clyde, 2:23]:_ _Ronnie Anne, are you there? This is Clyde._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:23]: Yeah, I am here. What in the hell are you PMing me at this time of night?_

 _[Clyde, 2:24]: Your notification was still on._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:24]: Just because it is up there doesn't mean I am available. It's 2 in the AM. Why are you still up?_

 _[Clyde, 2:25]: You know. Nevermind, Ronnie Anne. Sorry to bother you._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:31]: Listen, Clyde. I am sorry. It's just surprising to hear from you. I mean we haven't been on the tightest end of the spectrum._

 _[Clyde, 2:33]: I know. We aren't the best of friends. However, I need someone to talk to. About you know who?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:33]: Oh God. Give me a second. Are you alone, Clyde?_

 _[Clyde, 2:34]: Yeah I am._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:36]: Good. So, he has no way of checking your page. I mean no access or getting passwords._

 _[Clyde, 2:36]: Despite our sacred friendship, my privacy is still my privacy._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:38]: All right. It means the same as well. You are thinking what I am thinking. Aren't you._

 _[Clyde, 2:39]: Last night. Ronnie. When you talked to me after we hung out at the lab, it really got to me. It was haunting. What made you realize something is wrong. I am sorry, but it keeps me awake. I can't help but to now stare at him. What haven't I see the signs earlier?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:41]: Clyde, to be honest, it is something I really don't want to talk about. I really wish that I didn't bring it up._

 _[Clyde, 2:42]: If not now, then when Ronnie Anne? You would have never brought it up if you didn't know something is wrong with our friend. Despite you guys not being together, you still care for him. If you didn't then, you would have never brought it up._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:47]: Ok, Ok. It's true. I am worried about Lincoln. Ever since I saw those patches on his back the other night, I was scared. It was supposed to be a joke for old time's sake. I was gonna to pull over his shirt and blow raspberries. I didn't expect his back to be a thirty different shades of a jagged canvas._

 _[Clyde, 2:50]: I was stunned too, Ronnie. We were there to see it._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:51]: What scared me was that he wasn't that fazed. He just said that he fell on his back. Clyde, my mom's a nurse. I asked her "hypothetically" about bruises on back._

 _[Clyde, 2:51]: What did she say?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:52]: She needed pictures to examine it._

 _[Clyde, 2:53]: Can we make it happen?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:54]: What do you mean?_

 _[Clyde, 2:55]: Can we make it happen so we can investigate it. I mean, this is our friend, Ronnie Anne._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:55]: Ok. He and I are going out to see a movie anyway. I will find some way to get a picture._

 _[Clyde, 2:56}: Cool. See you at school tomorrow then._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:56]: Alright. Night, Clyde._

 _[Clyde, 2:56]: Night, Ronnie Anne._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 2:57]: Clyde, try not to think it about too much. For all we know, it may have been an accident._

 _ **You are now disconnected from Messenger**_

 _ **[Phone transcript, text messages. Aug 18, 6:17 PM]**_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Clyde, are you free?_ _ **6:17 PM**_

 _[Clyde]: It's dinnertime, but I can talk. What's up?_ _ **6:18 PM**_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Get on Messenger as soon as you can._ _ **6: 18 PM**_

 _[Clyde]: Gotcha!_ _ **6:19 PM**_

 _ **Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago are now connected on Messenger**_

 _ **Aug 18, 6:26 PM**_

 _[Clyde, 6:27]: So, what's going on?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:27]: I didn't get much. I wasn't able to do much. She was there._

 _[Clyde, 6:28]: What are you talking about?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:29]: Leni._

 _[Clyde, 6:31]: Yeah, well duh. She is his sister. Of course, she was going to be there. That's where she lives._

 _[Ronnie Anne: 6:36}: No, no. You don't understand. I was coming over earlier this evening to take Lincoln out to the movies. When I went to the door, Leni was standing there. She told me that Lincoln was unable to come to the movies. She said that he wasn't feeling well. Well, being a concerned friend/ex-girlfriend, I asked her if I could check on him. Clyde, tell me why I saw her hands crawling onto the doorframe? Her eyes were becoming daggers as if I questioned her judgement. She let out a smile, closing the door saying to give her a minute._

 _[Clyde, 6:38]: That's totally OOC!_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:40]: Right? I was like WTF? There has always been an open door policy. But, I am telling you, Clyde. This isn't the first time she has done this._

 _[Clyde, 6:40]: It hasn't?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:41]: BRB. I got a phone call. Give me a second._

 _[Clyde, 6:41]: Yeah, take your time._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:46]: Sorry about that, that was my brother. He was letting me know that Lori was coming over._

 _[Clyde, 6:48]: Can you still talk?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:49]: Yeah, but let me get off of the family computer._

 _[Clyde, 6:50]: Do that because you never know about the what if's._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:50]: Yeah, I can be lazy about installing apps. Give me a text until I install the app._

 _[Clyde, 6:51]: Gotcha._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 6:52]: Text me in a bit._

 _[Clyde, 6:53]: I will._

 _ **You are now disconnected from Messenger**_

 _ **[Phone transcript, text message, Aug 18, 7:10 PM]**_

 _[Clyde]: Are you alone?_ _ **7:10 PM**_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Kinda, sort of. Lori is here, but Leni is also here._ _ **7:11 PM**_

 _[Clyde]: Strange. Why would Leni be there? I thought your brother and Lori were dating._ _ **7:13 PM**_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Yeah I know. I don't feel right, right now. I am worried. I just got an aura to not be in the same place with Leni. I am still thinking about what happened then at the house and she is my house now. Can we meet?_ _ **7:16 PM**_

 _[Clyde]: I can't. Parents are at home. And my Dads don't like me going out this late._ _ **7:18 PM**_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Tell you what? I will go to Magnolia's Coffee Shop. It will give me time to install the app before getting there. Can you give me about ten minutes?_ _ **7:19 PM**_

 _[Clyde]: Just be careful, RA._ _ **7:20 PM**_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: TY, BRB_ _ **7:21 PM**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne Santiago and Clyde McBride are connected with Messenger**_

 _ **Aug 18, 7:56 PM**_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 7:56]: Hey, Clyde. It's me! I made it._

 _[Clyde, 7:57]: Good, good. Out of curiosity, can you FaceTime me?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 7:57]: No can do! Prepaid phone, no camera._

 _[Clyde, 7:58]: Ok, just checking. Anyway, you were telling me about Leni that night at Lincoln's house._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:06]: Yeah, so I stood outside for about ten minutes. It is worrisome because I saw some of the others at the window, but never made an inch to go to the door. It was Lucy that caught my attention. She was mouthing something that I wasn't able to understand. However, she left the curtain the same time Leni opened the door. She told me that I could talk to Lincoln. However, I had only five minutes because her parents were coming home and wouldn't appreciate outside company._

 _[Clyde, 8:08]: Outside company? We are practically family to them._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:12]: Clyde, never in my life have I felt not welcomed in that home. Her expression was cold. Cold as her fingertips when she led me upstairs. Cold as the atmosphere around the house. Everything was bland, discolored. Going to his room felt like the Bataan Death March. If I fall, I die. If I make, I die. Never in my life did I wanted to turn around and head home. But, I had to see Lincoln._

 _[Clyde: 8:13]: How was he?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:14]: He was lying in bed. He held on to his stomach. He had a bowl of his soup on the nightstand. You know the kind._

 _[Clyde, 8:16]: Yeah, Luna's recipe._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:23]: Yeah, yeah. He was groaning and coughing. Tears were pouring down his cheek. I ran to his aid. I reverted back to the moments where we have dated. I held his hand, kissing it gently. Then, she barked at me. She screamed "what in the hell was I doing?" I turned as she stomped and snatched my hand away from Lincoln. She grabbed my arms, shaking it. She kept saying he wasn't well, I shouldn't bother him. That's when I noticed that she had scratch marks all over her hands, Clyde. Not just the kind when you itch._

 _[Clyde, 8:25]: What do you think?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:29]: Self-inflicted, like cutting herself. Maybe with her own fingernails or with a knife. I don't know. But, it was eerie._

 _[Clyde, 8:32]: What happened when Leni grabbed you?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:38]: I screamed, asking her to stop. She turned from an angry look to a very sickening look of a happy person. She stroked my hair, trailing to my chin. She apologized. She told me to blame it on her hormones. I shook my head as a form of an apology. She backed away, still standing in the doorway. She told me she had to keep watch. Lincoln hasn't been feeling well, she said. She wanted to be sure if her brother was fine._

 _[Clyde, 8:41]: How was he?_

… _._

 _[Clyde, 8:50]: How was he?_

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:54]: Clyde, what I saw with Lincoln makes me not want to bully another person in my life again. I know I am a bully. I admit. But, that is just my insecurities showing. As much as I don't show it, I am still in love with Lincoln. Just seeing him in that position. Like a wounded puppy. It made rekindle those feelings._

 _[Clyde, 8:56]: I am sorry, Ronnie Anne. Sorry that you have to experienced that._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 8:56]: Why? Haven't you been checking on him?_

 _[Clyde, 9:03]: I wanted to. You know damn well that is my best friend. But, I couldn't. I couldn't. Ronnie Anne, that day when you have voiced your concern about Lincoln was only the fearful confirmation that I didn't want to hear. I, too, have faced Leni, but she was more subtle. More of suggestions than threats._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 9:04]: What made you figure out the problem with Lincoln?_

 _[Clyde, 9:06]: You saw it through his body. You saw it through Leni alone. I saw it in his drawings. His manga gave me evidence that something is wrong._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 9:07]: His manga? You mean the new one?_

 _[Clyde, 9:10]: Even before then. Meet me at school tomorrow and I will give you a copy of his manuscripts. He let me have a copy just in case something were to happen. He kept the original one, but I have no idea where he put it. He just told me that it was for safe keeping. If worst comes to worst._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 9:11]: Why was Lincoln thinking like that?_

 _[Clyde, 9:12]: Honestly, Ronnie Anne? I think if you read this manga, I think it can explain._

 _[Ronnie Anne, 9:14]: You don't think._

 _[Clyde, 9:15]: I do. That manga wasn't just a manga of drama and entertainment. But, I will let you be the judge. Talk to you soon._

 _ **You are now disconnected from Messenger.**_

 **[Phone transcripts, text message, Aug 19, 3:56 PM]**

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Clyde, call me ASAP._

 _[Clyde]: Remember that I told you in class, no phone calls. You never know who's listening._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Please. This is important._

 _[Clyde]: OK._

 **[Phone transcripts, phone call from (313) 961-3XXX, Aug 19, 3:59 PM]**

 _{Clyde}: Hello?_

 _{Ronnie Anne}: This is scary material. I am shaking like a leaf. I am afraid right now. This art, the graphics, they are breathtaking. {sniffle} This is shit that reminds{sniffle} me on Spawn and Higurashi. The dialogue, the content, this is too relatable. There is no way in hell that Lincoln is making up this shit. Something is wrong._

 _{Clyde}: The purple and blue markings. The tattered clothings, the chants. This is nothing more than the works of Satan._

 _{Ronnie Anne}: Something is going on in that household, Clyde. Something way, way deeper. This is some santeria shit. This is stuff I have seen through my abuelita back in Chicago._

 _{Clyde}: What's santa rio?_

 _{Ronnie Anne}: No, dude. Santeria. It's an Afro-Latino religion. Very powerful stuff. Shit you don't want to mess with if you have no idea what you are doing. I didn't even know that Lincoln practices this._

 _{Clyde}: You think?_

 _{Ronnie Anne}: This type of things you aren't going to find on the internet. There is too much detail that only a practitioner of that religion knows. Clyde, can I keep this book?_

 _{Clyde}: Take as much time as you need. What are you doing?_

 _{Ronnie Anne}: I am going to call my abuelita and ask her some questions._

 _{Clyde}: Are you still going to meet me and Lincoln at the lab tomorrow? His debut premieres in a few days._

 _{Ronnie Anne}: I will. I don't want to miss it for the world. Keep tabs on him for me. I will hit you up tomorrow._

 _{Clyde}: Meet me at Magnolia's tomorrow. Lincoln has to go home anyway._

 _{Ronnie Anne}: Will do._

 **[Phone call ended]**

 **[Recorded tape message via Ronnie Anne Santiago, Aug 20, 11:38 AM]**

 _[Clyde]: The lab was really quiet today._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: He was working on the finishing touches of his short film. Very graphic in detail._

 _[Clyde]: It was amazingly, strangely beautiful. It brought tears to my eyes. Someone is that capable._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: That was only a portion. Remember that the main details are in that comic._

 _[Clyde]: Hey, Ronnie Anne. What's with the tape recorder?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Evidence. What I am about to explain might put us in danger._

 _[Clyde]: Danger?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: I phoned my grandma last night. I gave her accurate descriptions of what's on Lincoln's manga. She nearly dropped the phone when she said that material is only material that a practitioner of the religion knows._

 _[Clyde]: Is Lincoln practicing it?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: No! She says that Lincoln is involved, but not the person practicing it. It only means that Lincoln is being used as material._

 _[Clyde]: Explain._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: First of All, the manga is titled_ _ **Kanojo no shikō no owari ni.**_

 _[Clyde]: Your Japanese is as good as my Spanish. What does it mean?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: It's Japanese for_ _ **At the End of Her Thoughts.**_ _The premise that you and I gather is about a boy who suffers under the hands of his sister. The boy lives in a village with his sister. The boy's parents died in a terrible accident. The boy was considered responsible for their deaths, thus making him and his sister the outcast of the village. His sister was grief stricken over her parents' death. Terrified with rage of loneliness and depression, she took her rage out on her brother. Her brother was under constant attack by his sister. It got to a point where the boy got used to it._

 _So, time goes on and he gets older. Well, his sister began to calm down by this time. She begins practicing a new religion, the santeria, that is calming her down. It gives her peace and control. At the same time, this divination of power causes fear to the village elders because they know how capable one can be when they get to their full potential. She makes amends with her brother, promoting forgiveness. Happiness finally returned to them, but for quite a spell._

 _The sister became obsessed with her brother. So much so, she had developed feelings for her brother. There was a small backstory where the boy was subjected to sexual abuse, but Lincoln decided against it. It was written in a small excerpt in the back of the page. I think he knew that the editors wouldn't release it, so he dropped it. Anyway, one day, the boy, who is now a man, brings a woman home to his sister. He tells his sister that he is in love and they will soon wed._

 _This was met with hostility. The sister went to her room where the memories of her parents' death returned and the abuse of her brother. In her mind, she was thinking that her brother was doing it again. He was torturing her. Was it punishment for the past. She overlooked it. She loved her brother. And she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way._

 _As I scrolled through the pages, it shows the plans on how she was planning to kill the boy's girlfriend. There was a ritual and that when I have figured out that is the practice of santeria came in._

 _[Clyde]: I remember now. The final part of the manga was when she set the girl up in a trap and performed the ritual for a sacrifice. She was going to kill her._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: If she drink the blood of any one who cares about her brother, then she is able to see and know what goes around her. It isn't like she is a psychic, but her intuition is higher and her perception of things heighten._

 _[Clyde]: This is too good. I can see why the editor's wanted his manga._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: He didn't make this manga out of popularity, at least not a first. We have seen his earlier works. Way, way, too vanilla._

 _[Clyde]: I know, Ronnie Anne. I wanted some kind of relief. Anyway, this manga isn't a story. No way in hell is this a story._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: it's a message. A pure message to let us know that he is in danger._

 _[Clyde]: From who?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Like we have to ask. When you look at the character's name, the Japanese characters displayed it as_ _ **Nire**_ **.** _The boy's name is_ _ **Kan.**_ _Well, I looked at the sister's name and try using anagrams and realized the danger within._

 _Check it out: If I flip the_ _ **ni**_ _and_ _ **re**_ _, then it will be_ _ **Reni**_ _. The Japanese linguistics don't have a L in their dialect, therefore the use of R. So, flip the R and you have_ _ **Leni**_. _The family surname is_ _ **Rin.**_ _You know where I am going._

 _[Clyde]: I didn't get that deep. I always thought it was because Lincoln was stressed. I didn't go that far into the story._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: A cry for help stems in different ways. Just because we always see him smiling doesn't mean something is wrong._

 _[Clyde]: So, what now? Should we call the police?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Everything is on speculation. We can talk to Lincoln about it. But, if he went into greater depths of putting his situation into a manga, this is far beyond him. Especially if he fears LEni more than the cops._

 _[Clyde]: Could we make an anonymous tip to the police?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: Here is why I don't want to. If police or CPS comes through, then Leni knows what's happening. She will know that someone is on to her. And the only people she has seen has been me. But Leni knows I am not the only person who is a friend of Lincoln. So, that puts you in danger also._

 _As long as this has been going on, the family is quite aware of what she is doing. How she could put twelve people in fear amazes me. Thus, going back to the santeria practice. If Leni is practicing witchcraft, then someone is teaching her._

 _[Clyde]: Who is?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: I don't know. That's what I am going to find out. I am going to call my abuelita tonight and inquire her for more research._

 _[Clyde]: Understood._

 _[Ronnie Anne]: One more thing. Keep this between us._

 _[Clyde]: What do you mean?_

 _[Ronnie Anne]: The worst thing you want to do is to allow others in on it. You don't know who they are going to spread to. So, please, Clyde, keep this on the hush._

 _[Clyde]: I will, I promise._

 **[Recorded message ended]**

* * *

"Wake Me Up When September Ends" filled the quiet room. Shades of grey filled the spots that weren't covered by the curtains. A lone cigarette lingered from the ashtray. It burned, leaving a trail of white to the ceiling. It stood alone, burning, lurking for an owner to consume its smoke. However, it stood alone, allowing itself to slowly burn. From the otherside of the ashtray faced Clyde McBride. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. The same cup that he held for the last thirty minutes. The coffee by now was lukewarm. He could relate to the burning ash, the temperature of the coffee, he, too, wanted to fade away. He, too, was becoming cold. He stared into the coffee cup, seeing himself in the reflection. It was murky, dark like the swamp he wouldn't mind drowning himself into at this very moment in time.

He looked over to the dresser where his father had recently dropped off lunch. It was gently placed beside the tray that contain last night's dinner. He wasn't hungry. His stomach has already been filled of regret, shame, anger, and amongst other things. An ulcer, tearing and eating away his flesh, filling the void of whatever hunger he desired. For his happy days as a youth were coming to a close. Whatever glimpse of sunshine he wanted wasn't there. Even the lightbulb to his ceiling blew out today. The lightbulb from his lamp was from yesterday.

He wanted darkness. The hole in the wall where he threw the lamp was confirmation of his decision. Rage was on his mind.

He heard a knock on the door.

He didn't call anything. His voice was absent. Even if he wanted to speak, it will filled with frustration or tears. His dried eyes weren't in the move of releasing tears from his tired tears ducts. His nose was inflamed that when he moved his lips, it hurted.

Clyde wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of the Earth. He stared at the window, watching the days go by. Watching others continue on with their life. As for him, the destroyed walkie talkie became proof that his soul has already left the vessel. For the Clyde that was there died the same day when he had learned of the departure of his friend.

The knocking on the door continued.

He didn't call anything again. By that time, Clyde had the song played on repeat. On his desk, he had already written enough things to make peace with anybody who wouldn't understand. He had enough of smoking cigarettes. He had enough tears. He had enough of everything.

Now, he wanted to be nothing more than a past tense. To be a part of the departed of his former self.

His choice of clothes were neatly lined on the bed. It was a black tuxedo with the silver and black bowtie. It was a gift from Lincoln when they celebrated Lincoln's notification of his manga being approved. They had a dinner. He, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne went to the French-Mexican restaurant to celebrate. They knew a guy who wouldn't IDed them. Wine after wine filled their glasses. Wine after wine filled their stomachs. Precious moments that he shared with dear friends.

Moments he would never have again.

The knocking on the door continued.

No more tears, he told himself. It was the final job that he was going to do right. No longer would he speak for it created something it never should. His voice caused people their lives. He should have kept quiet. He shouldn't have ever consoled. He shouldn't have ever pried. Well, at least, he hoped that his next plan of action would bring solace. If not for his family, at least to those that were no longer in pain.

He took deep breaths. He thought he was ready. He stood up, the first in nearly an hour. He walked to the ashtray where he took another smoke. It filled his lungs, wakening his body. He coughed, but took another. In his mind, he was in charge of his body and was certain on what he was going to do with it.

He cracked his neck before cracking his knuckles. He walked to the closet where he opened up a case that belonged to his father. Its' intent of the instrument was used to protect them from intruders. According to his hands, he, himself, was the intruder; and that very instrument was going to solve his dilemma.

His father called it a Poor Man's Machete because he didn't have the skills to defend himself. Despite growing up in an era in which your hands were all the protection he needed, he didn't suffice. He didn't play by the rules. Clyde silently smiled, shaking his head of his father's poor choices.

 _You should have listened to your elders, then this would have never played a part in my demise._

He had loaded earlier in the morning. He did it when he had told his parents that he went out for a walk. Looking back, he wondered why he didn't do it when he had the chance. It mattered not for his best friend's family were giving a choice of his untimely demise.

He heard the door once more. This time it was getting heavier. Time was upon him. He knew he didn't have much longer. The Poor Man's Machete was heavy, but it felt powerful. Stomach was growling, the hunger was returning. He was ready, yearning for the return of being with his dear friend. Yearning for life if reincarnation was real.

He cocked it, aiming it where he wanted it to count. It was the very place where he had spilled himself to his therapist, his family, his best friend, and his best friend's family. The fifteen years he had invested with them. The love, the mishaps, the adventures, everything. He closed his eyes, picturing himself with them. He was at the dinner table. Mrs. Loud stood in the center. A warm meal was on the table. Lucy was reading her gothic novels. Lana wanted first dibs on the turkey. Lincoln was struggling to keep them under control when he had company. His beloved Lori was on the phone with the enemy. So many of them. He smiled as Mrs. Loud told him to get the first helping on the meal. He took the bite of her famous turkey. Filled with love, he thought.

He cried once more. His heart was the target followed by the sound of thunder.

* * *

Det. Yamamoto is drinking on his fifth cup of coffee. He checks the time on his watch. It isn't long until the clock strikes midnight. So much has been going on over the past twenty-four hours. And within those twenty-four hours, there are two bodies sitting in the morgue as he is thinking about it.

Two important people that were involved to this case: Bobby Santiago and Clyde McBride.

He takes notes on his notebook as he sits outside in the pavilion. Rain is coming down harshly, but he doesn't mind it. The sound is covering the occasional cursing and slamming sounds on the table. Normally, cases like this shouldn't get the veteran detective, but these were children.

Bobby was a few weeks shy of being twenty-one years old. Clyde was only fifteen years old.

 _Clyde McBride: 15 years old (suicide) connection to the Louds: Lincoln's best friend: victim was found leaning against his dresser with a gunshot wound to the heart._

He puts his pen down. He bites into his lip. If he would have got there a few minutes earlier. If he would have busted the down open. So many what-if's filled his entire mind. This was too much of a coincidence of having two people who had ties to the Loud family to kill themselves within less than 24 hours of each other.

 _The victim was transported via ambulance to Oakland County General. Victim was pronounced deceased upon arrival. His room was inspected, but we didn't find everything out of the ordinary. He kept a clean room. Everything was neat and tidy. According to his father, Howard, Clyde was always organized. He was a child that had a promising future._

He checks his notes to see if there is anything of importance that he had missed. He spots something.

 _White father said that Clyde has been despondent over the last couple of days. Black father said that Clyde wouldn't commit suicide knowing the impact that he would bring to his family. He knew Clyde wouldn't do anything like that without any particular reason._

 _Is there anything with his computer or phone?_

That was much of the important notes he remembered writing. Clyde's phone and laptop were taken to the crime lab for further research. Meanwhile, he is still concerned about another subject in question: Ronnie Anne Santiago.

His phone rings. He answers it on the second ring.

"Detective Mark Yamamoto here," he says.

"Hey, Mark. Officer Jennings. I am calling about your whereabouts about your missing Santiago girl."

"What can you tell me?"

"She was last seen heading south on South Fischer Avenue in Royal Woods."

"South Fischer? When and where?"

"Subject was last seen on that Tuesday around 7:35, 7:40 that evening. Witnesses reported her going to the FInal Frontier comic book store."

"Ok, then. We have another lead. Have an officer to head down there and ask some questions."

"Yes, sir. I also have another thing to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Sam has been released from the hospital. She wants to see you. She says it is very important. It is about the Loud case. She is waiting for you at your office."

"Ok. Gotcha. Also, Officer Jennings, any word on the autopsies?"

"We have confirmed the bodies of Rita Loud, Lynn Loud, Sr., Lori Loud, Luan Loud, and Lola Loud. The coroner still has the others in the deep freezer. He has been working extensively over the last couple of days, sir."

"Just keep me posted, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Det. Yamamoto hangs up the phone and put it in his pocket. He drained the remainder of his coffee before discarding it in the trash. He takes sharp breaths before immediately coughing. He begins gagging from an unbearable stench in the air. He knows something is in the air and he is sure that itisn't love.

* * *

 **[News Report, Aug 27, Channel 5 News Midday]**

 _This is Sandra Oh from Channel 5 News reporting._

 _Police tonight are asking for your help for information regarding a heinous crime that happened overnight. Last night around 1 in the morning, 911 received a call of a fire reported off of the Henderson Memorial Highway in nearby St. Clair County. St. Clair County Sheriff Office were on the scene. Upon discovery of the origin of the fire, sheriffs were stunned on what they have found. Next to a dumpster, a burning box that contained a body. A coroner was reported to the scene. According to the county coroner, the body was severed in many places. The victim's head was found on top, wrapped tightly in duct tape with a little bow on top. As of now, the body has been marked as John or Jane Doe._

 _What concerns the county sheriff was a message that was written note found on top of the dumpster where the body was discovered. Here is what the message says._

 _ **Tell me why you looked at her  
And please don't give me lies  
If you gaze upon another girl  
I may have to take your eyes**_

 ** _Her hearts simply not worth your own_**  
 ** _It appears much too small_**  
 ** _Once I carved it out of her_**  
 ** _It was only five inches tall_**

 ** _Please tell me that you love me_**  
 ** _That you share in my lust_**  
 ** _And don't talk to another girl_**  
 ** _Or I'll grind her into dust_**

 ** _We can finally be alone together_**  
 ** _As we bury her in the mud_**  
 ** _Then I'll write love a hundred times_**  
 ** _With a hand soaked in her blood_**

 ** _She can't love you as much as me_**  
 ** _You know I love you to death_**  
 ** _And that's just what I'd say to her_**  
 ** _As she took her dying breath_**

 ** _I know you'd never break my heart_**  
 ** _Or tell me that we're through_**  
 ** _Cause if you did I'd be so sad_**  
 ** _I'd have to break you too_**

 _The county coroner has taken the body to undergo an autopsy. He hopes to have the name of the victim within the next few days. The note has been taken to a crime lab for fingerprints._

 _Now, police are wondering if this crime is a single incident or a sign of a serial killer? More details at a later date. Reporting live off from Henderson Memorial Highway in St. Clair County, Michigan. This is Sandra Oh, Channel 5 News._

* * *

 **The plot thickens! More to come soon! Thanks for reading! God bless! For my readers who are concerned about _Ronnie Drake and the Silver Porsche_ , iI am currently working on the story as we speak. Coming soon!**


End file.
